Truths & Secrets
by Kyo's Lover
Summary: DISCONTINUED:The reincarnations of the Sailor Moon characters are finding that there are twelve truths and secrets in all to figure out about their past lives adventures and journeys. It may also change or help out their own future adventures and journeys
1. Introduction

**Truths & Secrets**

The reincarnations of the Sailor Moon characters are finding that there are twelve truths and secrets in all to figure out about their past lives adventures and journeys. It may also change or help out their own future adventures and journeys this life time and the next.

Our past lives are love, caring, and teaching together in our times. We all use to go to school and be friends. We all died together in the final battle of our past lives, fighting against each other. Our lovers were the enemies we were fighting against them that day. The day was The Fall of the Silver Millennium. Now it is the year 2004 and we are all best friends again in this time. In the present we have been reincarnated into the bodies we posses now. Almost all of us go to the same school but a couple of us who moved and couldn't go to the same school as the rest of us. The truths and secrets of our past lives will come around soon enough to help us now in the present.

Hi I am Karina and I am the reincarnation of both Ami/Sailor Mercury and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn. My friends and I have decided we are all the reincarnations of some of the sensei; both inner and outer sensei. My best friends Krystle and Danielle are the reincarnations of Serenity/Sailor Moon and Raye/Sailor Mars. My other friend Amber is the reincarnation of Lita/Sailor Jupiter. One of my other friends who moved to Pennsylvania last year, Katrina is the reincarnation of Mina/Sailor Venus. Krystle and I were introduced to two boys, last year, because Katrina wanted them to become our friends when she left; so we wouldn't forget her. The two boys were Mike and Jason; they are also Katrina's old neighbors but now are our friends. Jason is the reincarnation of General Kunzite. Mike is the reincarnation of Endymion/Tuxedo Mask. My neighbor and friend Joel is the reincarnation of General Jadeite. Two of our classmates last year that go to our school this year are classmates; but are kinda of our friends too. Our two friends and classmates are Alex and Larry. Larry is the reincarnation of General Nephrite. Alex is the reincarnation of General Zoicite and Greg. Most of our classmates think Alex and me are boyfriend and girlfriend, since last year he confessed his love for me. One of our closest friends ended up going to High Point instead of Laurel because of where they lived. Amber H. is the reincarnation of Michiru/Sailor Neptune. My friends and I have known each other for about a year of two now. This year we are all starting high school in ninth grade. But none of us knew that our past lives were going to collide with our present lives sooner than we thought.

Most of my friends knew that we were the reincarnations of these particular Sailor Moon characters. The rest of the group had no idea that any of us were the reincarnations of these people. Our past lives of loving, caring, teaching, and protecting each other was just about to collide with our lives now hard and fast very soon. Since, in our past live the boys and girls of the present loved and cared for each other a lot more than they do now. We were split into two groups from the Moon Kingdom and the other from Earth. The one from the Earth was Prince Endymion and his four generals; General Kunzite, General Nephrite, General Jadeite, and General Zoicite. The four generals' jobs were to protect the prince from any harm aimed at him. The one from the Moon Kingdom was Princess Serenity and her eight sensei; Ami of Mercury, Raye of Mars, Mina of Venus, Lita of Jupiter, Michiru of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn, Amari of Uranus, and Sestana of Pluto. The senseis were spilt into two groups the inners and outers. The inner senseis were Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. The outer senseis were Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn. The sensei's job was to protect the princess of any harm aimed at her and/or her kingdom.

During the Silver Millennium (our past lives) the prince and princess were looking for their special someone to marry; since they were to be married off very soon. The prince and princess met and fell in love; but not only did them but their generals and inner sensei fall in love with each other too. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the Moon fell in love with each other at first sight. The generals and inner sensei paired other when they fell in love with each other. General Kunzite and Princess Mina of Venus fell in love. General Nephrite and Princess Lita of Jupiter fell in love. General Jadeite and Princess Raye of Mars fell in love. General Zoicite and Princess Ami of Mercury fell in love. The outer sensei never did fall in love with anyone but became friends with the prince and his generals; since they didn't want to break their friendship off with the princess and the inner sensei because of them.

The night of the ball before the day of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the Moon were to be married; something happened; this changed their lives forever. The Moon Kingdom ended up under attack by Beryl wanting revenge against Serenity for taking Endymion away from her. Beryl took control of the generals and told them to attack Serenity, Endymion and both the inner and outer sensei; to kill them all right then and there. It was a very long fight in which the generals, sensei and Endymion died because of it. Princess Serenity was so sad and depressed over the loss of her fiancé that she killed herself with his sword. Queen Serenity was so devastated at the sight of Serenity killing herself to be with Endymion, the generals and sensei. That she used the full power of the Silver Crystal and killed Beryl. She, also, then sent everyone including her trustworthy advisors Luna and Artemis to the future; hoping they would be reincarnated there. Then, Queen Serenity died in front of the destroyed Moon Kingdom all by herself.

Now, back in the present my friends and I are starting to remember more of the Silver Millennium before the fall of it; until we all died fighting each other. Krystle, Danielle, Amber, Amber H. and I couldn't believe all that happened during our past lives at all; and knew we would never believe it. Until, a certain event occurred collide our past and present lives together fast and hard.


	2. The Event Day

The Event Day

The event was to occur the Friday before Thanksgiving; when everyone was so happy to even know something so dreadful and hatred was to occur then. Friday, November 19 started as a regular day for all my friends and me. We all got up early and got ready for school (even though some walked; got driven by parents; or rode the school bus) to get to school everyday; especially today. Today was suppose to be a busy day for both students and teachers; since 2nd quarter progress report grades were due before 2nd period. Everyone was having a good day so far until it came to 3rd period and lunchtime. Since, we all had the same lunch and the event knew we did; it decided to occur then. All of us went to our 3rd period classes happy that it was almost time for lunch and that we would all be able to catch up on gossip; which was spreading around the school, so far today.

Alex and the boys were trying to wait as patiently as they could for lunch. Just like the boys, my girlfriends and I were waiting for the bell to ring, too. The event was standing very still waiting for the bell to ring; also in the cafeteria. When the bell finally rang we all jumped out of our seats and headed for the cafeteria; waiting no longer to get to the cafeteria for lunch finally. The event recognized all of us; when we came into the cafeteria together heading right towards the event; not knowing it was sitting there quietly. We all spilt up after entering the cafeteria; half of us went to the table, and sat down; while the other half got in line to get their lunch. Krystle, Mike, Jason, and I went and sat down at the table, where the event was sitting, to reserve the rest of the half of the table for the others to sit down at after getting lunch. Amber, Danielle, Larry, Joel, and Alex went and got in line to get their lunch for today.

None of us knew or could prepare for what was to happen when the others got back from getting their lunch; at our cafeteria table. After we all got settle in at our table eating our lunch; the event decided it was time to attack. Five of the group sat on the left side of the table and the other four sat on the right side of the table. The order of the five sitting on the left went Jason, Karina, Alex, Krystle, and Mike. The order of the right side went Joel, Danielle, Larry, and Amber.

Everyone was talking about all the gossip going around the school and what it was about. The #1 gossip going around the school was about Karina and Alex dating; the new ninth graders to Laurel are already dating; it is a shocker to the whole school. Alex and Karina were so shocked to hear about all the gossip that was going around the school about them. Alex and Karina have been going out for about a year now; since they met in the eighth grade at the beginning of November then. The even was, also, too shocked to stop her attack on them; when it heard about Alex and Karina. The event's attack was to stop time, and send them all back into the past to a particular event then.


End file.
